Prompt Percico Prom
by FMA Al Lover
Summary: I was had writers block and I was writing using a prompt that I found on Tumblr. Theme: Prom... (Percico)


_Short Story: _

_'Ok it's just like hanging out...but we are dressed up...and on a date...and it's romantic. Ugh! Okay Jackson, you can do this; no big deal!'_

_Percy sighed deeply as he tried to push the butterflies out of his stomach with big breaths of air. "Let's go." Percy whispered to himself softly as he left the small bathroom in the apartment him and his mother were living in. Percy entered his bedroom to find Nico on his bed; Nico was watching television quietly, his eyes were half closed, like he was in a trance that or he could have had his eyes fixated upon the television but his mind could be asleep. Percy continued to breathe deeply to keep himself calm._

_After the summer ended, Percy had to come back to New York to attend school. Nico visited him often and they were able to hang out. Nico had began to have more conversations withe Percy, after he and Annabeth broke up and before she left to a architecture specialty school on the west coast. From what Percy told Nico it was just like a goodbye. There was no harsh feelings, no hate, life had changed for the both of them and it was time to move on. They are still friends but this friendship is less awkward over text message and letter format. Nico knew this was hard on Percy and he did not want to to be alone in a time like that. After all they had been through on their adventures, Nico felt Percy was too important of a person to watch him suffer. _

_Percy stood at the door frame and leaned against it. He slipped his hands in his pockets and watched Nico lay there. It wasn't until during Christmas break Percy noticed he how he felt around Nico. Nervous. The same feelings he would get when he and Annabeth were dating. During the Christmas holidays, Percy was able to spend even more time with Nico. Percy couldn't help spend almost every seconds with the younger demigod; it felt right. Christmas came and left, from there spring was starting to creep in. This meant prom season. Percy knew exactly who we wanted to ask to prom..._

_Nico closed his eyes and rolled over in Percy's bed to crunch up into a ball. He yawned and stretched. Percy quickly composed himself and made his way into the room, trying to act like he __**hadn't**__been standing at the door the whole time, watching Nico. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, across from Nico. Nico rubbed his eyes and rolled over to face Percy. "You took forever in the bathroom. I thought you had fallen in the toilet and I would have to fish you out." _

_Percy smiled and sighed deeply but softly, so Nico would not hear him or hear the nervousness present within his voice. "Nico. Can I ask you something." _

_Nico looked up at Percy and dark chocolate eyes locked with sea green eyes. "What's up?"_

_"Well...it's something strange."_

_"How strange? I've seen a lot of strange things, especially since we are demigods. I do not think I would get scared away so easily."_

_"It's a feeling. A strange feeling. Nico, you give me this strange feeling."_

_Nico cocked one eyebrow at Percy, "is it bad?"_

_Percy shook his head and scratched his head, "it's a really nice feeling. A feeling I get when we are together. Nico, I like you...a lot...and i like you as more than a friend." Percy's eyes were casted down and they were overflowing with truth._

_Nico's cheeks flushed and his heart felt like it had leaped to his throat and it was trying to choke him silently. "No lie?"_

_"If I am lying, may I be cursed by Zeus." _

_Nico and Percy sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the silence made both of their ears ring. "And I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me..as my date." Percy finally broke the silence, his voice was stern but at the same time it sounded like it could shatter like glass._

_Nico's eyes casted from the sheets to Percy's, he was silent. "Yes." He finally answered; his face was completely shaded with at least three different shades of red; but a big smile was present upon his pink lips. _

_Percy felt a weight lifted from his shoulders and was thrown into his chest and sank down into his stomach. He was excited, relived and ready to pass out all at the same time. _

_~End_


End file.
